


Stormy Weather

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre, Trowa and Wufei play in the rain.  Inspired in part by Windsor blue’s request for 3x4x5 silliness in fic_for_blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



“You know” Duo leaned back in his chair and smiled at Hilde from where she sat on the railing of the porch. “You’d never guess those guys were Gundam pilots watching them now.” He smiled and gestured with his chin to where Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were standing, faces upturned in the mild summer shower. The three men smiled at each other seemingly almost unaware that not far away, out of the rain, sat the people they considered their family. 

Relena snuggled a little closer to Heero and smiled softly. “It’s good. They need to relax and enjoy themselves.” 

Out on the grass the men had moved from standing quietly into a mock rain dance that cumulated with Quatre landing solidly with both feet in a mud puddle, successfully spraying water, mud and bits of grass over his unsuspecting partners. Wufei and Trowa exchanged a quick look of mutual purpose before lunging for the smirking blond, who having correctly interpreted the look was already in motion. 

Quatre’s laughter rang with pure joy as he ran and dodged, slipping in the wet grass yet some how managing to stay just out of reach of the hands grasping for him. 

“…get you Winner……make you pay…. laundry…..” Wufei’s words drifted over to the group on the porch and looks of amusement were exchanged. It wasn’t often they were treated to the sight of Chang Wufei completely open and unguarded, affection clearly visible in the smile on his face, the lilt of his laughter. 

Zechs draped an arm around Noin and nodded in agreement with Relena’s words. “I was concerned about the storm clouds but they seem to have come with a silver lining this time.” 

“Caught you!” Trowa’s voice was a verbal smirk as he and Wufei cornered then tackled Quatre pulling him to the ground under their combined weight. Quatre squirmed, his breath coming in gasps as he fought the assault of two very determined sets of hands.

“No…tickling…” 

Again Trowa and Wufei exchanged a look before Wufei smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Now he chooses to set conditions. I do believe it is much too late for that.” 

Trowa’s fingers continued to dance relentlessly up and down the other man’s ribs and he shook his head in mock sadness. “I think complete surrender is the only thing we can accept at this point.” 

“I…give…” 

Wufei nodded and stilled his fingers to rest lightly on Quatre’s chest. Looking from Quatre to Trowa he smiled softly. “Victory is ours Trowa.” 

Trowa smiled back and as if on cue both men bent to swallow the last of Quatre’s laughter in a rain soaked kiss.


End file.
